Broken Wings can Learn to Fly
by broken5pieces
Summary: Children are one of the few most precious beings in the universe. In an ideal world, they are meant to be nurtured with love, care, and most importantly, a family. Harry Potter learns very quickly that the world is not that ideal place, but in reality cruel and dark. Will he ever believe something different?


**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, nor am I rich with amazingness. Nope that all goes to our dear JK Rowling.**

Molly Weasley sighed wearily as she automatically counted the troop of children who hustled behind her. You never knew when one of the brood went missing, Molly's mind instinctively went to that particular incident. _Don't remember Don't remember… Oh for gallopin' gorgons Molly! Don't remember!_ Molly was sure she was blushing profusely, and she cleverly concealed it with another bellow at her trying sons, the twins, who undoubtedly found another amusing muggle thing to amuse them. This day was always tiring, but it was the fastest route; the floo place in King's Cross Station was always booked (even a month back), not to mention, it was expensive.

Finally, finally they reached Platform 9 ¾'s.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly pointedly looked to her right, at Ginny, who, bless her, immediately piped up,

"Nine and three-quarters!" Molly smiled, "Oh Mum can't I go-" there it was,

"Absolutely not!" Her youngest child was adamant to be like her brothers, sometimes Molly felt like she was more of a boy than her second youngest son was. The girl was an absolute handful, like the twins. It was just her luck, that after all that wishing for a girl, she got one who was a complete tomboy. But she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Molly made it a point that she loved and cherished all her children for who they were.

"Percy you go first!" The boy, blessedly, was much unlike his brothers, but frighteningly stubborn. Sometimes, Molly thought, Percy could be as obstinate as her. He held his head high as he marched through the barrier, causing Molly to hide her slight grin. Her son was the perfect example of having a chip on the shoulder, no matter how much ever Arthur and she tried to help him. In some ways, Percy was a lot like Charlie. She hoped he would outgrown it.

"Fred, you next," Molly said, keeping a close eye on her twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

Molly rolled her eyes. They had this ritual every year, even when they were too little to go to Hogwarts.

She humored him, "Sorry, George, dear," sharing a grin with the supposed 'Fred.' After both the twins passed through, Molly was about to prompt Ron, who looked decidedly nervous (oh dead, last minute nerves), when a young boy who couldn't have been more than eight or nine, dressed in atrocious rags, came up to her, jumpy as a frightened owl.

"E-excuse me," Molly could have barely heard him if she wasn't so used to tuning into her twin's hushed whispers to catch any signs of unwarranted mischief.

"Hello dear," she said very gently, but not crowding him. "Hogwarts too? It's Ron's first year as well."

Ron gave his best, friendly smile.

"Y-yes. The the thing- the thing is, I-I don't know how to…" the boy trailed of, looking at the barrier her other three boys had just gone through with such a bewildered expression, that Molly had to fight of her urge to giggle. No point in trying to scare the boy of.

"How to get to the platform?" The child was very obviously a muggle born. If he wasn't, Molly would eat her hat.

The boy nodded, blushing ever so slightly. The poor thing, he looked so forlorn and sweet, that it made Molly's heart clench. She took a deep breath, keeping a tight lid on her maternal instincts.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

The boy bit his lip. "Er- okay."

After he took a few steps forward, the boy broke into an immediate run, and passed through the barrier like he'd done it about a hundred times before. Molly tried to keep her jaw from falling.

"O-okay Ron, Ginny. Go on then." Then they were in. It hit Molly just then that the Burrow was finally going to have some peace and quiet, but still with a pang, she realized her sweet, little Ron was growing up like all the others. He was off to Hogwarts, just like the rest, but she was more worried about him than she had been with the twins and Bill or she guessed, even Ginny. Ron had always been on the sensitive child, and Molly feverly hoped that her youngest child would get on alright in Hogwarts.

She grabbed Ron and quickly hugged him, ruffling his bright red hair.

"Mum," he whispered, embarrassed, but Molly could feel his arms circling around her waist, his face pressing into her midriff.

"If the twins do anything, owl me or tell Percy okay?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good. Now, let's get going shall we. And remember to owl you're dad or me every week. Don't you forget."

Ron smiled at her, albeit, a little shyly, as he eyed the hundreds of milling people around the station.

"Yes Mum."

"And Ron," when she had the boy's attention, "don't forget to have fun."

The boy grinned, and she just had to smile back. Ron was the only child who had the the exact smile as Arthur, excluding Ginny.

Molly's eye caught the twins helping the little boy she saw in the platform, and her heart swelled in affection for them. Never let it be said that the twins were not caring. With two younger siblings, they knew who to look after, and who not to hurt.

She called them after the boys exchanged a few words. After a little teasing from the twins to Percy the Prefect (it really was hard to keep a straight face), some well deserved scolding, and a few hugs and kisses, Fred and George decided to share some information after she told them she didn't want any trouble like dungbombs thrown at Professor Snape or toilets blown up. After she said that, she realized that she was basically giving ideas to the twins.

 _Harry Potter?_

Ginny asked if she could see the boy.

"Ginny. He's not an animal to be goggled at in the zoo!"

 _Why was he by his own? Where are his 'relatives' that Albus talked about?_

To leave a child like that- all alone; Molly huffed. She would be sure to send something to the boy, probably through Ron. Once they all were up, she gave them all a quick kiss, as Ginny began crying.

"Ginny dear," Molly ran a hand through her soft hair, "you just wait, you'll be boarding the train next year with all those other rascals you call brothers in a wink of an eye."

Fred saw Ginny, and called out to reassure her, "Don't Ginny! We'll send you plenty of owls!"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

Ginny laughed, running along, waving goodbye as the train began to leave.

"George!" With her luck, Molly was sure that she would find a lovely wrapped present by next week. After the train left, Molly put an arm around her youngest child, and they walked away, both with heavy and sad hearts. She kissed Ginny's forehead, and hugged her harder, as they apparated away.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Came a voice. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry nodded numbly, pulling his knees up to wrap himself in a ball, his green eyes intently watching the cautious red-headed boy who gingerly sat himself down to the opposite seat of him.

His brothers came over after a moment as well. They said something about a tarantula to their younger sibling- Ron? Ron shuddered, glaring slightly at them.

"Harry," one of the twins spoke up, "we didn't introduce ourselves, did we?"

"I'm Fred," the twin on the right piped up.

"And I'm George."

"You met our brother- this is ickle Ron," Fred went on ignoring his younger brother's annoyed protest.

"Well, see you later then!" and they both closed the compartment after Ron said bye.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked, breaking the moment of silence. Harry hugged his knees tighter, and mumbled a yes.

The other boy's face softened. "Aren't you excited to finally go to Hogwarts. After seeing my brothers- I've got five- go almost every year, I just can't wait!"

Harry winced, wishing he had got his ratty head muffs. He hated it when people yelled.

Ron bit his lip, "so I heard you lived with Muggles," he said, changing the topic. "What were they like?"

"O-okay," Harry said, tugging on his shirt. Ron smiled at him.

"Do you want to see my rat, Scabbers?" Ron took out a grey old thing that looked like it was snoring. Harry immediately held out his hand, a smile gracing his features.

Ron looked at him in surprise, handing Harry Scabbers. "You like rats?"

"I like all animals," Harry quietly corrected, automatically bringing the rat close to his chest. Scabbers woke up from his sleep, and squealed frightenedly when he realized Harry was not his master.

"It's okay," Harry said gently, petting the animal softly. It soon relaxed in his hands, purring ever so slightly. Harry giggled lightly, and when he looked up, he saw Ron looking at him with a large smile. With a second of hesitation, Harry returned it.

Ron kept talking about everything and nothing, but Harry listened very carefully, not wanting to miss one thing about this new world he had entered. To him, it was in every sense, magical. Soon they lapsed into a peaceful silence, while Harry hummed softly to the rat.

He jumped when the compartment door opened, his startled eyes landing on a kind looking old woman.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Anything off the cart, dears?"

When Harry saw Ron bringing out his sandwiches, his ears turning to a startling red, he whispered that he wanted some of everything, and after pushing the money into the woman's hands, he carried everything over, pouring them on the seat. He stared at it, aghast that he just wasted three pounds on junk. _But,_ Harry reminded himself, _you have heaps and heaps of gold lying- in your own vault!_ And that was supposedly his trust vault. He'd get access to the other vaults (more than one!) when he was of age. And for wizards, that was seventeen. Harry happily ticked of the years, he would be an adult sooner than he thought. And he was already making plans…

"Blimey!" Ron's exclamation shook Harry out of his stupor, "you got the whole lot of it."

Then his face fell, and he miserably took a bite of of his corned beef sandwich. Harry stared.

"I ca- I cannot possibly eat this much." He licked his dry lips, spliting his snacks in half, handing the other half to Ron, who again wore an amazed expression.

Harry cut of any of voiced protestions, and soon Ron was munching on the weirdly colored jelly beans. Meanwhile Harry stared in amazement as his Chocolate Frog leapt out of the window. He then looked down at the moving picture in hands- of Albus Dumbledore. Harry scowled down at the pic, and then stashed it away, wondering where he could find a bin.

After a while, a round-faced boy, who Harry saw at the station, entered into their compartment. This time, Harry was proud he didn't jump.

"Sorry, but have you seen a frog? I lost mine."

Harry had already shrunk into himself, his eyes alert and on the nervous boy.

Ron gave him a questioning, curious glance, but Harry didn't move.

"Sorry," the red-haired boy told him. "We'll be sure to tell you if we see it."

"I-I can help," Harry spoke up suddenly, not even knowing why he did. The other boy looked as surprised as him, but Ron was smiling again.

"So what's your name?" Ron asked the other boy as they walked around the train. He had decided to join them after shrugging, "what in Merlin's name will I do all alone here?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Are you really?" Ron gasped, but whirled around after Harry let out a tiny giggle.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, but he was smiling too for some reason.

"Y-you sa-said the exact… same thing when you heard m-my name."

"I did, didn't I?"

And Neville laughed too.

"Why would you do that? Do you do it after everyone gives their name?" Neville grinned.

"No," Ron blushed. "It's just that I heard you're grandmother is really strict, heard my Mum saying it to my Dad. And why I said it to Harry was because… was because, well he's Harry Potter!"

It was Neville's turn to gasp. He turned to look at him too, and Harry tried not to shrink under their gazes.

"Are you really?" Neville blurted out, and immediately turned red as Ron doubled with laughter and Harry let out a few more giggles.

"Yes," Harry said after he was done, grinning back at Neville who was now laughing too.

"Neville!" A girl marched towards the trio, and Harry almost tripped as he tried to move out of the way of one crazy bushy-haired of a girl.

"Nobody seems able to find your frog. I asked about everyone. Who are you?" The girl fired of, when she noticed Harry.

"Harry Potter," he whispered, his eyes on his on the spot where his trainer's were torn badly.

"Oh my god! Are you really?" The boys behind her snickered, as the bushy-haired girl went on, "oh yes. I can see your scar. I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." She said this all in one breath, making Harry wonder if something was wrong with her.

"Blimey," Ron whispered to Neville, as Harry hastily let his bangs fall on that certain place on his forehead.

"And who are you?" The girl asked rather bossily.

"Ron Weasley. You?"

"Hermione Granger. You're a first year?"

"Yes… are you a muggle born?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well you act like one," Ron grinned at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione looked angry at his observation.

"Nothing," Ron put his hands up, "I'm not those type of people." He stopped and considered. "Well actually I am, but still I'm what you call a blood-traitor. Or what I'd like to call it blood-loyalist." Ron looked very proud with himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron defended, "it's a very creative name, and it's loads better than the other one!"

"Hmph," was all Hermione said.

They all jumped when someone screamed from one of the nearby compartments.

"GERRIT OFF MEEE!"

They all rushed towards the sound, Harry in lead. When they reached, Harry exclaimed in surprise as he caught a frog that was just about to jump on his face. _I'm seeing way too many frogs for just one day_ , Harry thought wryly.

"Is this your frog?" He already knew by Neville's delighted expression, that it was.

"It's _you're_ frog, then?" An angry looking girl accused as she stepped out in front of them. Harry let a squeak, backing into Hermione, who held his arm from running away.

The girl's expression softened when she glanced at Harry's terrified one.

"It's alright," she soothed. "I'm not mad anymore." She grinned at him to prove that she, indeed, was not going to fly into a rage any time soon. "Just please don't let your frog near me, Neville," the girl said, shuddering.

Neville rubbed his neck embarrassingly. "Hehe of course Susan."

"Do you mind introducing me to everyone, Susan?" A blonde hair girl with pigtails peeked out with a friendly smile.

"I only know Neville," the girl, Susan, pointed out. She looked at the rest of them, her eyes lasting longer on Harry.

"I don't know the rest."

Neville stepped forward, helpfully.

"This is Ron Weasley," he pointed at the red-haired boy who gave a wave.

"Hermione Granger." The girl gave a little smile.

"And he's Harry Potter."

Both the girls gasped as Harry sighed in his head. This was beginning to get familiar.

"Are you really!" They both exclaimed at the same time, as Ron and Neville cracked up.

"T-they asked t-the same thing to me," Harry explained, and all of the girls confused expressions cleared.

"Well," Susan said, putting her fists on her hips, "I am Susan Bones, and this is my best friend, Hannah Abbott. Nice to meet you all."

"You all want to come in?" Asked Hannah, opening the compartment door wider.

As soon as they all got settled, the door was forcefully pushed open, and a pompous blond-haired boy entered in.

Harry immediately pulled himself into a ball.

"They said Ha- you!" The blonde gasped, pointing at the now curled up Harry.

His expression turned to one of great anger.

"I'll get you! For humiliating me like that-" he lunged at Harry, only to find six murderous looking soon to be first-years in his way.

"Excuse me," Susan said icily, brandishing her wand like she already knew how to use it, "you really should look behind you."

The boy turned around, only to see an angry older girl striding towards the group.

"You," he pointed at the blonde-haired boy. "I saw everything, and we are going to take this up with your head of your house." The girl paused, looking at them. "Wait, are you a first year? Already fighting. Honestly. Well we'll take it up to your soon to be head of house." The girl rolled her eyes, and beckoned the blond to follow her. She muttered something about 'Gryffindorks,' under her breath, much to the other boy's affronted expression.

Susan, much to Harry's amazement, started cracking up, clutching her midriff.

"S-she c-called Malfoy a G-gryffindork," she said to the stunned group. "Ahahaha."

Ron joined in as well, as did Hannah and Neville, leaving Hermione and Harry looking baffled.

Hannah decided to explain, as the others were still in stitches.

"Malfoy's father. He's a death eater- well a free one anyway. But everyone knows he is one. And Malfoy's, every single Malfoy for at least five decades now has gone to Slytherin. They hate Gryffindors."

Harry grinned too now, understanding. The Professor had explained all of that to him… the death eaters and the houses. Hermione laughed as well.

"But why did Malfoy lunge at you like that, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry muttered that he would tell them later (all of them), as they all looked pleadingly at him.

Hermione asked Susan and Neville how they knew each other.

"My aunt is friends with Neville's grandmother, so we see each other at least once in two months."

When it was soon time to depart the train, Ron and Harry went to their compartments to get changed. Ron went outside, to wait for Harry to change first, and Harry did the same thing after.

When they got out, it was raining. A giant man with a just as large pink umbrella bellowed, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"No more'n four in a boat," the big man said as the huddled first years neared him. Harry stood rock still as the others climbed onto the unsteady craft, memories crashing into him.

" _Alex! Alex! Please!" Someone screams, a horrible sound. It's freezing, it's-_

"Harry!" Hermione called when she realized he didn't follow them. He was the only one standing.

Suddenly large hands wrapped around him, and Harry ducked his head, freezing immediately.

"Up yeh go, lil one," the man said gruffly, gently dropping Harry into Hermione's boat. She smiled encouragely at him, frowning when he just sat still, still frozen. He eyes caught something behind her. Harry couldn't hold back his gasp of awe as his wide eyes took in the humongous castle. It should have looked looming, confusing, and scary to him, but instead Harry sat, feeling peace and calm flow through his veins. This must be what it felt like to have a home.

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to wave at Professor McGonagall, though he was sure she gave him a faint smile. His heart swelled with joy, when he realized she only smiled at him. The Professor said a short speech about the houses and what to expect from each of them, but Harry tuned her out, as he had already heard a similar speech. She left as quickly as she came, giving Harry on last faint smile. The ghosts though, gave him a scare, but again Hermione's arm was on his, once again preventing him from running away. She always, somehow, seemed to know whenever he felt like fleeing away.

Harry heard Ron telling Neville something about fighting a troll. Hermione was shaking her head.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?" She asked Harry, still holding his arm. Harry didn't dare to try to wiggle away.

"I-I don't think so," he whispered back, but he too, sounded unsure.

The Professor came back, and they were led into the Great Hall. His eyes grew wide as he tried to take everything in. It was beautiful, but at the same time, Harry felt like he was in some strange, unearthly place. Hundreds of students stared back at them, everyone looking silent and menacing to Harry. He tugged against Hermione's arm.

"Harry," Hermione whispered loudly, "what are you doing?"

"Let-let me go," Harry said desperately, his head spinning. He had to get out, but Hermione wasn't letting go!

"No Harry," Hermione looked desperate too. "Where are you going to go?"

"Away, away from here," Harry shook his head, the motion making him feel dizzy.

"Wait- wait, I, oh look up Harry. Look up!"

He obediently looked up, and when he did, he was mesmerized. "Wow," he said, his arm relaxing in Hermione's tight grip.

"Yeah," the girl said beside him, sounding a little smug. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"It's amazing." Harry wasn't sure if he could look away. Above the stars sparkled so bright; candles floating all over the sky. The sense of peace again washed over Harry. He took a deep breath, inhaling all the rosy scents, and the warmth seeping into him, the chill in his bones leaving.

He startled as someone began to sing. Harry looked around to find the source, only to realize it was a hat sitting on a rather large chair in the front. He jerked in surprise.

"Uh," he asked an equally astonished Hermione, "is the hat singing?" He was sure he was going crazy, but he could never be too sure, it was a magical world anyway, right?

Hermione nodded.

Harry flinched as everyone suddenly began clapping. _They're all crazy!_ He thought.

"So we've just got to put on a hat! I am so going to kill Fred," Ron said furiously, behind Harry. He grinned weakly. So they just had to put on the hat. That seemed relatively easy. On the other hand… the Professor began _calling up_ the student's names to go up and put the hat on their head. Harry gulped. He would have to walk up alone there, and sit on the chair with all those eyes on him.

 _It's okay,_ he told himself. _All you gotta do is walk up there, jam the hat on your head, and you are sorted!_ If only it were as easy as that. A hundred thoughts popped up in Harry's head. What if he wasn't sorted? What if the hat said he wasn't magic, and he would have to go back there…? Good heavens, what if he tripped? He watched as Susan and Hannah got sorted in Hufflepuff. He also watched everyone else, committing their names and houses to memory.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called, and Hermione released his arm.

"Good luck," Harry whispered to her, biting his lip. She nodded at him, muttering to herself as she went up to put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled, remembering that Hermione said something about wanting to go into that house. His parents went there too, he suddenly remembered.

"Malfoy, Draconis!" Harry looked up when the blonde boy swaggered towards the hat. He blushed a little when he thought about the incident in Diagon Alley.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out loud, barely even touching the boy's head. Six other people went up, before-

"Potter, Harry!" Then the whispers started. Harry stood rock still, absolutely terrified, until Ron nudged him.

He walked forward with trembling legs, sure that in any moment they would turn into jelly, leaving him stranded in the Hall, with all those eyes on him…

"Hmm," the sorting hat whispered. "Difficult. Difficult," he said it in a way that it reminded Harry of that old, creepy, but kind man in the wand shop, Ollivander.

"H-hello," Harry thought.

"Why hello," said the hat, sounding amused.

"Um, what's your name?" Harry asked, finding out that if he only concentrated on the hat, a little bit of his fear of being stared at washed away.

The hat laughed, startling him.

"Not many has asked me that, child. My name is Merlin. Please don't ask why," the hat suddenly sounded mortified.

Harry nodded obediently.

"Now, where to sort you… hmm… you are a difficult one. I'd say Slytherin, but I believe terrible things would happen if you go there… hmm," the hat muttered to itself as Harry grabbed a fistful of his shirt, clenching it.

"But then Gryffindor would be a wonderful choice. You're brave… oh very brave… but what is this! Oh child," the hat's voice was now brimmed with sorrow as Harry squirmed. "Now I know where you were meant to be. Where you were meant to shine," the hat spoke quietly. "A child with a Slytherin's brain, Gryffindor's values, but you're heart is a true HUFFLEPUFF!" A table to Harry's right erupted, screaming something about getting Potter, and just as Harry was about to leave, the hat whispered, "I am truly sorry Harry, for all of what you experienced. I'd love to speak to you again."

Harry quickly walked towards the Hufflepuff's table, ducking his head as he went to sit down in between Susan and Hannah, who both made room for him.

Hannah hugged him lightly, ignoring when he tensed up. "I'm so glad you're with us Harry!" The blonde girl exclaimed, her eyes shining with kindness. An older boy in front of Harry, and to the right grinned, holding out his arm.

"I'm glad too. Welcome to the badger's table Potter," when Harry just stared at his hand, the boy dropped it, still grinning. He winked at Harry, then at the two girls, and then began conversing with his friends once more.

"That's Cedric Diggory," Susan whispered to him, her smile, for some reason, going a little dreamy. "He's a third year, and like Hufflepuff's best seeker."

Harry thankfully knew what that was after the multiple books the Professor gave him, when he said he'd never heard of Quidditch, and thanks to all of Ron's fervent mumblings about everything Quidditch. He nodded.

When the food appeared, Harry stared at it for a few whole minutes, until an exasperated older girl took a plate, filled it up for him, and promptly set it in front of him.

"Eat," she ordered, when he looked up at her. "You are way too skinny to be a first-year. You got to start filling yourself up."

Harry finally began eating, though he inconspicuously tucked some bread in the pockets of his robes. It began to sink into his head that all of the food on his plate was his, but when it finally did, Harry Potter smiled.

* * *

Severus Snape played with his fork, while watching his Snakes get seated. He felt a rush of pride for them as they all looked well-behaved and mannered (unlike some). He gave a nod of greeting to his Prefect, Leonisky Rowle, when the boy looked up at him. The boy gave him an inconspicuous thumbs up, causing Severus to inadvertently roll his eyes. The boy was too much of a Gryffindor for a Slytherin, hence his namesake.

He looked to the other side of the room, at Minerva, who had been suspiciously silent for the past month. She'd barely said a few sentences to the staff, preferring to be locked up in her quarters after some mess with the letter process. Severus was very curious as to what was bothering the usually unruffled animagus. But all thoughts of cornering her near her office fled from his mind when the first-years entered the Hall. He immediately sought out for the spawn of James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Severus frowned when he could not find one student who resembled Potter. Immediately, Severus redirected his eyes to all the red-haired students, still frowning. He could have sworn that Hagrid and Albus said something about Potter having black hair.

He looked back at Minerva, who was glancing obtrusively at one of the first-years. Severus followed her eyes, to see who she was so fascinated with. When he found the student, Severus's jaw dropped. Was that… Potter? The boy was so short! He could pass for a boy no more than eight or nine. Severus sneered when he saw a bushy-haired girl with beaver-like teeth holding Potter's arm. So the boy had already found himself a girl, was it? He was worse than Potter Sr.

Again, Severus found his jaw dropping in shock when he saw the boy suddenly struggling against the taller girl's grip. They seemed to fight a little, Potter glancing around almost fervently, until his arm went slack, his gaze turned onto the ceiling. _What in Merlin's name?_

Severus looked to see Minerva watching the pair, just to see Albus, and surprisingly, Hagrid too staring intently at them. He shook his head, frustrated that in less than a few minutes he entered the Hall, the Potter brat was already occupying his thoughts. He decided to put the bothersome child out of his thoughts, willing them to turn to his Snakes.

 _HUFFLEPUFF!_ How in… what!? What was happening? Severus looked to see that Albus and Minerva scarcely looked surprised. Severus gripped his fork tighter. Pomona looked over concernedly at him.

"Is something wrong Severus?"

"No," he all but snarled.

Pomona just smiled. "Isn't it wonderful. Potter is in Hufflepuff. I thought the child would be going to Gryffindor- like his parents."

 _I thought that too._ Severus's fathomless eyes went back to Albus's, the cogs already whirling in his head.

* * *

Severus immediately turned his attention to Minerva and Albus, when they all got seated in the Staff's Room.

"I have something to say to all of you," Albus said wearily, the twinkle in his eyes gone. Everyone else stared at him apprehensively.

"This mostly concerns you Pomona," Albus said, though his eyes lingered on Severus.

"Harry Potter," the head of Hufflepuff stated.

"Yes," it was Minerva who spoke, her whole countenance drooping.

 _What?_ Severus all but wanted to demand. _Tell us the reason for why I have to prepare for the world ending!_

Albus was the one took her off, when Minerva looked unable to speak anymore.

"We found out," he said so slowly, that Severus wanted to rip his tangled beard right off, "that Harry Potter hasn't been living with his relatives for the past ten years." Minerva looked like she was about to cry.

"Instead he has been frequently passed around orphanages and children home's," Albus told them sorrowfully.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

 **Hi everyone! I got this idea and I just had to write it. Review if you want to play Quidditch with Harry Potter!**


End file.
